


紙捲情緣 (Brett x Eddy) (R-18)

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, 二戰背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: 這4一個流浪漢拐走Eddy一起當流浪漢ㄉ故事（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈兔子肉好吃qqq
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

石階上堆積的落葉，被潔路員的掃帚刮起的旋風給捲起，在匆匆行人的腳踝邊頻頻飛舞。

「啊⋯是不是又快下雪了⋯」老舊木書桌前的青年，將開了一小縫的格子窗合緊，伺機竄進屋內的冷意讓他打了個噴嚏。他租住的小閣樓在三層，向外望去，路樹的秋葉已經大部分都由楓紅轉為暗褐，乾癟的凋零在樹梢末端，飄來飄去地為灰色的天空徒增蕭索。

「Eddy！你的信件我擱在玄關的桌子上啦！」房東太太是位年近五十的婦人，因著Eddy與她出外工作的孩子年齡相仿，才特別破例將屋子租給一個沒有什麼固定工作的年輕人。樓下的回音響上來，Eddy應了聲便著手收拾桌上的稿件，準備出門去遞交昨夜通宵熬出來的譜子。

Eddy是個音樂家。確切來說，他擅長的是作曲。天生的音感讓他能夠在自身沒有樂器的條件下，編纂出一章章曲目，而趁著教堂沒有人做禮拜時，溜進去用教堂的鋼琴試奏他寫的譜，已然是Eddy每週必經的行程之一。

Eddy不想放棄這個夢。蕭條的經濟和崩塌的社會結構，吃飽是上流社會的特權，他們可以夜夜輾轉在不同劇場和慈善拍賣會裡，以期和總統夫人或高官出現在報紙的同一欄照片，或是用不可言說的人脈，於越漸緊張的國際局勢裡分得一杯羹。

⋯這仗是會打的吧。每日傍晚的廣播裡，關於納粹黨的報導越加頻繁，幾股貪婪的力量，正時時刻刻蠶食著歐陸。市井小民永遠是最渺小的，Eddy賣給餐廳或深夜秀場的曲子，只夠他維持住最低的生活水平，他必須去打字員的事務所或是報社攬不少兼職，才能讓他不至於為下個月的房租犯愁。

生活太不易了。華爾街的崩盤將世人發財的美夢敲碎，一朝醒來直墜深淵。而Eddy能做的只有在現實的掙扎中，堪堪維持住僅存的一點奉獻給音樂的時間。

「啊⋯趕上了—」Eddy手裡抱著捆泛黃的紙，是他去打字員事務所交完成品，和店家討要來的廢紙。這些可以拿來寫編曲的草稿，對Eddy而言嶄新的紙張實在太貴了。

對街的小提琴家還在。自上個月開始會出現在Eddy窗外的小提琴聲，漸漸的被Eddy掛記起來。琴音太美，Eddy從第一次好奇的從窗內探頭開始，就被對方演奏的投入所吸引。

小提琴家出現的時間不大固定。但是Eddy知道，不論當天有什麼曲目，對方一定會拉一次柴可夫斯基的小提琴協奏曲。

而現在對方正進行到樂章收尾的部分。再晚些，Eddy又會錯過和對方搭話的機會了。

「抱歉，能不能⋯請你演奏這首曲子⋯我、我會付應有的酬勞⋯」Eddy捏了捏塞在大衣口袋裡僅存的一張紙鈔，同時，將手裡抓著的樂譜稿子遞到對方眼前。那是他下個月伙食費的一半。

Eddy清楚在這個生活艱難的時期，為了奔忙生計的人民不會有任何多餘的金錢來為藝術奉獻，孩子多的家庭甚至幾個月連一塊粗麵包都吃不上。

對方的日子，想必也很拮据。Eddy本著對音樂的熱愛和尊重，覺得不能白白佔對方的便宜。他只是私心的想聽對方用他的琴藝，奏出自己寫的曲子而已。

「⋯不必。」是懶懶的低音。對方的目光迅速的瞄過譜，Eddy似乎⋯從對方的眼神中看到了興味？

「天⋯」Eddy挖不出任何詞，足以形容他的震驚。那些在他腦海裡過過一遍遍的旋律，居然⋯可以這樣鮮活的在他耳邊跳動。

「你很用心。」奏畢，對方抬起低垂的眸子，看向愣在路旁的Eddy。

「⋯你⋯它⋯好像活了⋯⋯」Eddy盯著還握在對方手上的譜，結巴的回應對方的評論。

小提琴家沒說話。但他笑了。

「⋯那個我⋯我是Eddy⋯呃⋯」要不是對方正在收拾琴盒，Eddy簡直要傻氣的和對方握手了。

「Brett。」對方提著琴，慢悠悠的將譜還給Eddy，隨後擺了擺手，彎進了下一個巷子裡。

Eddy捧在手上的樂譜，彷彿被賦予了靈魂。

小提琴家變成了Eddy的騷擾對象。

誠實的說，Eddy為他著迷，超乎性別的那種。Eddy不明所以的喜歡上了Brett。但即使他們已經熟到，Eddy能被邀請至Brett位於雜亂小巷內，暫居的旅館老房間小酌，Eddy還是感覺，對方每每都在他們的心快要相觸的時候，拉遠了距離。

Brett明明⋯不是無動於衷。

當街道上只剩下光禿禿的樹枝，雪季也差不多來臨了。

他們合作的曲目，越來越多行人願意佇足。

傍晚的街燈啪的打起來。白日的喧囂重歸寧靜，人們都躲回自己歸屬的那一方溫暖了。

「⋯Brett。」小提琴家的五官在暖燈的投射下變得更立體。

「什麼？——⋯」Brett轉過頭的時候，嘴唇抵上了同樣柔軟的觸感。他被Eddy吻了。

「我、我就是想這樣做⋯噢！——」Eddy被對方壓在公園的長椅上親。他可以看到Brett睫毛上堆積的迷你小雪花。隨後他被對方啃了一口上唇，被咬的地方辣辣的。

「扯平了。別再動歪心思了，嗯？」Brett揉亂Eddy的頭髮，背起他的琴回旅館了。

留下Eddy一人還原封不動的橫躺在長椅上。長椅金屬的溫度冰得凍人，可Eddy只覺得自己的臉，燙得可以把整個公園的雪都給融了。

而他們的橫空出世，終究惹來了媒體窺伺的目光。

『直擊！昔日白宮御用首席淪為街頭小丑！』照片是Brett恰巧結束演奏，蹲低身子看Eddy新譜的樣子。黑白油墨的燙印，讓Brett的側影顯得更潦倒。

Brett的最後一場音樂會，是被劇場經理吆喝的警衛給架出演奏廳的。因為他拒絕在登台時，討好地為總統和官員們拉奏國歌。他不是美國人。當時的Brett這麼向滿座的名流說。於是他被關押在拘留所三個月又零五天，理由是意圖危害國家主權。

上流社會的寵兒直落成人人唾棄的異鄉人，從前的崇拜與之後的不屑，世道教會了Brett浮華的縹緲，而其中，唯一不變的只會有音樂本身⋯和他的琴。

「Brett⋯你喝酒了！？」Brett果然窩在他旅館的破舊房間裡。

「⋯呵—」對方噴了Eddy一鼻子的酒氣。

「這才是我，Eddy。」而你會說什麼呢？像那幫人一樣的罵我差勁嗎？⋯或者更難聽？

—— 然而Brett自嘲的思路卡在了對方的擁抱裡。

「⋯⋯」Eddy滿腦子亂糟糟的都是Brett，身體幫他做出了最直接的反應。他只想⋯⋯抱抱對方。他還沒理出什麼明確的情緒，但他就是覺得疼。為面前才華洋溢的Brett。

「⋯Eddy⋯」Brett遲疑的舉起手臂，圈起了抱住自己的人。對方居然在⋯哭？

「Brett⋯Brett⋯」對方是對小提琴多嚴謹的一個人啊。即使在路肩與枯葉為伴，依舊用盡所能詮釋著每個音符想傳達的意念。而這些，輕而易舉地就被庸俗的價值觀給否定了。

「⋯Brett，這是你的⋯最後一個秘密了⋯對吧？⋯」肩膀上的人用濃重的鼻音，低聲喚了小提琴家。

「⋯⋯是。」已經是Brett過去，曾經鮮血淋漓的全貌了。

「——要我吧，Brett⋯」Brett一直覺得Eddy很像隻門牙顯眼的灰兔子。而此時兔子的雙眼都快紅透了。

⋯小提琴家用狂熱的吻回應了Eddy。

他們終於剝去了心裡和身體的遮掩，坦誠相見。Eddy覺得一直以來罩在Brett身上的那層霧消散了，他可以清晰的看見，搶走他的心的Brett，真正的面貌究竟是什麼模樣。⋯⋯這是Brett⋯，Eddy用體內的疼痛和酸脹，用力的感受著他的Brett。

「⋯別哭了⋯」Brett用比原來低了幾度的聲音，哄著臂彎裡還在抽鼻子的人。他的兔子為他打抱不平而被氣哭的樣子，實在⋯挺可愛。

「⋯我以後⋯絕對不要去美國⋯⋯」Brett還是噗嗤笑了出來，換來了小臂上的一下捶打。真好啊，他的情人。

「啊⋯不去不去⋯」好吧，Brett覺得自己應該再努力會兒，讓他的兔子往後只能在他的床上哭，而別再為其他的事情掉眼淚。

「⋯Brett！⋯」於是不停放送金豆豆的大兔子，又被小提琴家翻起的床被給捲了個徹底。

「真的⋯非常謝謝您⋯⋯」還上帶有鏽斑的鑰匙，Eddy的手被房東太太握住。

「條件允許的話，發封電報給我們報個平安吧⋯孩子。」國家氛圍越加緊張了，而這個對目的地支吾其辭的年輕孩子，實在令人止不住為他擔憂。

「噯⋯也請保重身體。」Eddy做出了抉擇。押上他目前，所擁有的全部。

Brett好像⋯把一切都看得太淡了，除了他對音樂的執著與堅持。他可以隨心所欲的漂泊，不論是榮耀的獨奏舞台或街邊殘破的磚檯，沒有一個演出場合能束縛得了他。是他選擇聽眾，而不是買票人左右他。

Eddy只想努力的抓住這個人。他能不能⋯成為Brett那絲浮動遊魂的根？

顯然，因為過去醜聞的曝光，這裡已經不適合作為Brett的舞台。那他為什麼，要和這座城市一起成為銬住Brett的枷鎖呢？

要不，他跟著Brett走吧。與他一同四海為家，踏遍各個國境上的石板路。

「回去吧，Eddy。」在這個時間點抱著行囊來拍自己門，Brett當下就猜出對方的打算。

「有你的地方才是我的家！！」非常俗爛的比喻，可是Brett卻在裡頭看見了真心。

是了。他必須承認，他打從第一眼遇見這個臉上寫滿尷尬，卻硬是把自己的作品向Brett塞過來的青年，他就動心了。

不是只有在音樂的領域有共鳴，他們之間的默契，太好了。有些時候，連言語都是多餘的。

生平頭一次，Brett忍不住想著，要是能和對方一同老去，該有多好？

但他若是照著自己的心意，拐著Eddy和自己一同流浪，那就太自私了。說到底，他不過是個任性的人罷了。淡泊名利只是修飾，他只是想演奏‘他想演奏’的東西而已。

然而⋯納粹終於在入秋的時候對波蘭伸出了爪牙。低迷的經濟、納粹份子的狂熱和逐漸鼓譟起來的宣戰風聲；一戰的陰影猶在，他們有幸在幼年時期目睹了歐戰的慘烈。Brett不敢確定，要是突然爆發的戰火又再次洗血歐洲，他和Eddy，此生還有沒有機會在顛沛流離中相遇。

浪跡天涯吧。和面前的Eddy一起。有你的地方就是家⋯⋯Brett何嘗不是。

於是小提琴家和他的兔子，趕在戰事的腳步前，將他們的行蹤給抹得一乾二淨。他們遊覽仍然紙醉金迷的各國首都，也享受純粹靜謐的田園風光。兔子織著曲，而小提琴家將它們幻化成撫平歷史傷口的魔法。偶爾，他們也能借到一架鋼琴，來個即興合奏。

Brett和Eddy，在動盪的時代裡，找著了他們專屬的繆思。

而流傳至今的歌謠裡，究竟有哪些曲子是出自他們的手筆，也只有他們彼此，才知道這些共同秘密了。

-


	2. Chapter 2

《關於兔子和小提琴家》

凍土消融，嫩綠隨著其他繽紛的顏色從雪白的世界裡鑽出，竄上寂寥了數個月的光禿枝頭。

「呼⋯沒帶手套果然還是有點冷⋯」黑髮黑眸，嘴唇被冷風刮得乾燥的青年，站在高聳的深色鐵門前方搓著被凍紅的雙手。他錯估了山間的濕冷程度，即使這兒只是座矮山。

「鈴—⋯」青年將鑰匙轉進繞起兩扇鐵門的鎖頭，鐵鏈和大鎖都有鏽蝕的痕跡，但和鐵門本身的斑駁相比，仍然屬於較新亮的那方。大概是最後一任管理員換上的吧，青年想。

「⋯唧——」推開笨重的金屬門，鏽斑讓門軸旋轉得十分不易。青年的動作，在覆蓋著半融霜雪和灰塵的大門上留下指紋清晰的掌印。

「⋯真的是很久沒有人打理了啊⋯」青年的鞋底，因為踩過雪融化後露出來的枯葉堆而脆脆響。

院子沒有想像中的幅員遼闊，但是從院內栽種的植被和佈局，可以想見過去的歲月裡，配合著四季的變化，這些景致應當是非常吸引人的。

「抱歉，打擾了⋯」即使這幢具有歷史價值的別墅，已經許久不曾迎入訪客，但青年還是禮貌地在推門而入時打了招呼。

聽工作人員說，這棟建築物是上個世紀的傑作了。當年的律師依照最初的屋主留下來的囑託，將屋子捐給曾經贊助青年獎學金的基金會。

在閒置半個世紀後，如今這幢大宅將被修葺翻新，作為育幼院孩子們的教室及容身之所。

而選擇在寒假擔任育幼院志工的音樂學院學生Edward，此番的任務便是探勘老宅子的破損狀況和格局，以便將來和設計工程的人員做交流。

「哇⋯」這大概是目前為止，最接近Edward心目中理想的‘家’的房子了。

擁有外展陽台的大房間，好像曾是琴房。零落積灰的譜架，特殊處理的防回音裝潢，還有木質地板上微微凹陷的特殊分佈，這裏，從前可能擺過很長一段時間的三角鋼琴。

從良好的通風和採光來看，建造這裡的主人肯定花了非常多的巧思。說不定主人家的生活中，一天裡面大部分的時間都耗在這兒呢。

Edward太想要瞭解這個房間的構造了，他逐一拉開已經氧化而帶有青綠色的抽屜把手，卻在某個抽屜裡頭摸到一疊被平整堆放的紙張，和一本老舊的筆記本。

「誒！？」是一本比手札大一點的小冊子 。彼時的紙張，還不像現今的成品光滑細緻，顏色也掺著雜質，經過山林氣候的冷暖交替已經泛黃發皺。

「居然⋯」是樂譜。成疊的厚紙和小冊子上遍布著鋼筆的字跡，還有些草稿的修改過程也都原封不動地被保留下來。

出於好奇，Edward小心的翻開冊子，除卻扉頁，整體來說像是某個人的日記。

『 致 我的摯愛B. 

感謝你為我、以及它們，賦予了一切最美好的東西

幸運的E. 1939. 秋天 』

「⋯這是⋯⋯報紙？⋯」出乎意料地，裏頭佔據大部分的不是文字，而是大大小小的剪報和曲子。前面以紀錄編曲和譜居多，從某個時期開始，Edward注意到從報章雜誌收集來的照片種類變得多采多姿了。

第一張被留下來的剪報照片，是1939 紐約世界博覽會的報導。

1939 New York World's Fair ，展覽的主題標語是"Building the World of Tomorrow"，亦即《明日世界》。

端詳從不同報紙裁下的同主題照片，Edward想，這場歷史上展期最長的世界博覽會，是不是⋯對小冊子的主人有著非常特殊的意義？

⋯⋯對於Eddy而言，是的。

Eddy和他的Brett旅途的起點，始於‘波蘭戰役’的爆發。人心的鼓譟和對戰事的惶惑，讓他們拋下遲疑，選擇緊緊抓住彼此的手一起同行。

最初的幾個月裡，戰爭似乎只存在報紙或傳聞中。即使英法已於秋季對德軍正式宣戰，實質上的大宗武裝衝突仍著重於波蘭等東歐地區，西歐國家仍樂觀地認為能夠以談判消彌戰火。

直到德軍佔領巴黎。

西歐防線崩解，巴黎昔日的繁華被不安和寂靜取代。派駐的德軍和巴黎市民詭異地共同生活在這個城市，士兵被下令保持文明秩序，他們和居民維持著表象的和平，即使那是因為他們收起了兇猛殘暴的尖牙。

當Eddy和Brett按耐不住困惑，詢問那位打從他們落腳巴黎以來，每日準時於下午三點來咖啡廳享受的老先生時，他們終於窺見一點掩蓋在湖面下的恐懼和無奈。

『我們每個人都盡量地過得和戰爭前一樣⋯從前怎麼做，現在就怎麼過。自欺也好，我們總得⋯想盡辦法冷靜地活下去。』位於淪陷區，也許隨時會因為物資被德軍收繳，而在接下來的冬季裡餓死或凍死⋯⋯。

除卻相對平靜的大城，Brett和Eddy造訪最多的地點其實是鄉間。歐陸似乎特別得上天的垂愛，適合生存的天然環境造就了無數美景，煙硝四起卻也影響不了山川草木隨著四季兀自改變妝容。

然而越遠離指揮中心和重點城市，所有的紀律和管束越加鞭長莫及。流民、逃兵、甚至是反抗軍的游擊隊，在各國的放任下與正規軍來回交戰，資源短缺和饑荒讓犯罪流竄在戰爭投下的陰影中。

他們也曾經與死亡擦身而過。德軍盤查小村莊時民兵挑起的砲火突起，他們相擁著擠在建築物的牆角下，牆的另一頭是槍響和榴彈交織成的人間煉獄。砲擊的震顫敲在他們的心臟上，他們十指緊扣，他們捨不得眨眼，只怕下一秒再也見不到自己此生最珍愛的寶藏。

當他們有幸再次碰見黎明到來，兩方人馬撤離後的寂靜下，他們在對視裡久久說不出話。空氣中還飛舞著塵灰，但他們在轟炸完的殘破遺跡裡瘋狂地做愛。Eddy被抵在石柱上，濕著雙眼渴求他的Brett，用更多更多的行動來表達他所有的激情。

他們，還活著。而Eddy和Brett大概會一輩子忘不了，那夜窗外砲火燃起的通天火光下，對方被淚水映出的、熠熠生輝的雙眼。

劫後餘生，他們仍舊繼續踏著向前的步伐。

如同孟德爾頌在悲慟下作了《F小調弦樂四重奏》來弔念驟逝的姊姊，Eddy也編纂過無數的安魂曲，在戰火交織的綿長邊境處，為苦難者緩和傷痛；為罹難者祈求安息。

可他們不是冷血麻木的軍隊，遷移只因戰線更迭。他們雖然灑脫的遊覽於每個距離戰場或近或遠的城市，體驗了豐富的異地風情，但一點一滴累積的、源自戰爭的挫敗感也感染了他們的心靈。

「Brett，我⋯寫不出來了⋯我沒辦法⋯⋯」絕對音感也掩蓋不住Eddy耳邊日夜交替的絕望嘶吼和槍響，以及偶爾的砲擊聲。

以可怕的速率於納粹各屬地建起的集中營，明裏暗裏地開始朝著手無寸鐵的平民伸出魔爪。每日的廣播和報紙上，都能瞧見納粹對於‘不適合存在的人種’和‘低劣不良的群體’進行的一系列演說。

「Eddy，和我去美國吧。」Brett捧起Eddy的臉，用帶繭的指頭捋開對方眉心擠出來的皺紋，他的兔子難受得抓緊他的衣擺痛哭。

藝術家對於世上萬物的敏銳觀察力，讓Eddy的無力感特別特別地巨大。那些被迫害的人們、被戰火蹂躪的人們都沒有罪，但身處在這片土地上，唯有武力才是正義，極權的擴張之下，他只能眼睜睜看著無數慘劇在不為人知的角落裡接踵發生。

當楓葉開始轉黃的時候，兔子還是跟著小提琴家一同踏上了那片，一直以來被他敵視的國土。

「看來，我們幸運地抓住了世界博覽會的尾巴？」Brett攤開報紙，少見地對Eddy露出孩子般的期待笑容。1939年的博覽會巧妙地將展期一分為二，也許他們能夠在1940年10月，下半季展期結束前去湊湊熱鬧。

他發覺來到這兒後，他的兔子又漸漸地開始嘗試著構思一些小曲目了。Brett樂見他的伴侶一點一點從戰亂的傷痛中脫離，他願意拽著Eddy去體驗更多值得分散注意力的事物，哪怕需要他放下以往的形象去說服對方。

“Building the World of Tomorrow"，《明日世界》。

「Brett，你看⋯！」好不容易擠進會場後，Eddy顯然比困在排隊人龍時興奮了許多，他拉著Brett的手快步走向感興趣的展館。

紐約世界博覽會的主題建築—角尖塔和圓球（The Trylon and Perisphere）正如開展以來地享受著各方參訪者的讚嘆。捧著導覽手冊，Eddy不敢置信，他腳下所踩的這片場地—可樂娜公園（Flushing Meadows–Corona Park），竟然是由沼澤及垃圾山填造而成。

六十幾個參展國相互爭豔，來自各路的最新發明與工業技術，將成果展示得淋漓盡致。

當Eddy一次次轉頭想和Brett發表感想，他總能看見對方眼裡來不及收起來的感情。Brett正用他自己的方式，鼓勵著他的兔子和他一起走進新的生活。

是的，⋯“明日”。這一刻起，雖然還做不到雲淡風輕，但是Eddy突然覺得，被戰爭影響而產生的那份沉重，似乎沒那麼重要了。

緊接著隔年冬季，日軍對珍珠港的侵略敲響了超越洲際和大洋的戰鼓，和無數英靈的喪鐘。

沒有人能夠完全置身事外，但小提琴家和兔子選擇在市郊另闢一方屬於他們的清淨。事實上，Brett擔任多年首席的銀行存款足夠他們安穩度日，他們甚至挪用了一小部分的資產來匿名支持慈善活動。

編編寫寫間，每首他們共同完成的曲子，都是最動人的情書。這些手稿的背後，承載了作曲家和他的伴侶間熱烈又綿長的愛。

人生苦短，幸而⋯⋯情長。

不知道兔子和小提琴家，最終是誰先停止了步伐，站在原地微笑著凝視對方，被時光逐漸向前推遠的背影。

故事的指針永遠停在了1982年位於美國諾克斯維爾的世界博覽會。

「—⋯啊，這裏應該是#C⋯」學院裡的練琴室永遠不夠用，Edward 挑著學生們差不多下課離開的時段，在校園的迴廊裡藉著日光燈，抽出他的攜帶型譜架試著練琴。

但Edward練習的不是教授或樂團指定的曲目，而是他從小冊子和老舊的手稿裡複印出來的譜。他非常想聽聽看這些有著特別涵義的音符們，究竟都會向他吐露些什麼。

  
「嘿⋯」Edward嚇了一大跳。當他一眼瞄著譜、手上著墨音準時，眼角餘光冒出了個人影，驚得他汗毛直豎。

「這些是什麼曲子？非常的⋯吸引人。」是一位戴著黑框眼鏡的青年。對方用低低的嗓音，盯著Edward的臉說完後面的話。

「啊，這是我整理老房子的時候找到的⋯好像是以前的人留下來的手寫稿⋯⋯」Edward定了定心神，有點窘地將成疊的譜借給對方閱讀。啊，被發現在拉奇怪的東西了⋯。

「我可以⋯試著和你合奏這部分嗎？」讓Edward意外的是，對方似乎對這些來路不明的作品頗感興趣，他指著其中一篇小提琴的樂譜對Edward 詢問。

青年挑中的，是Edward 十分不理解的稿子之一。他發現大部分小冊子裡的曲子，都會被主人很細心的謄寫到樂譜紙張上面，但總有那麼幾首用來合奏的手稿，被埋沒在日記裡。

卻原來，當初的兔子突發奇想，想要和他的小提琴家一起合奏小提琴，除了向對方學習，他也暗地裡寫了很多適合小提琴的合奏曲子。可惜最終，他都沒有達到可以和對方一起拉奏的水平，於是這些被遺落的稿子便一直藏在他的小手冊裡，直到被Edward翻見。

「啊，可以⋯如果不嫌棄的話⋯」Edward 愣愣地看著對方從背上的琴盒裡拿出琴、行雲流水般準備好琴和弓，才在對方的彈指聲中回過神來。

呃⋯這個人，好像有點好看⋯？

一曲奏畢，兩人都從對方的眼中看到不可思議。明明前一刻還是陌生人，湊在一塊兒即興視奏卻默契得好像生來就是彼此的搭檔。

「也許，我們可以一起來點晚餐⋯？」對方捏著弓，率先打破了沈默。他似乎想對於今天所見的一切有更深的認識。

「哦⋯如果你喜歡咖啡的話⋯？」腦袋有點卡頓，心跳有點加速。Edward 摸不清自己現在是什麼心情。

「那正好，我不能一天沒有咖啡。」對方的眉眼帶笑，一邊收拾著手上的琴。

「還有⋯我叫Brett。⋯Brett Yang。」居然⋯是學院三年級的那個首席。

「啊，我是Edward⋯不過大家習慣叫我Eddy⋯⋯」臉有點兒熱。不曉得是見到風雲人物的激動多一些，還是莫名其妙的害羞多一些。

「⋯Eddy。」自己的名字被Brett從嘴巴慎重地唸出來時，Edward 彷彿從空氣裡聞到了甜甜的花果香。

—— 春天，又繞回來了。

而小冊子的主人‘Eddy’珍藏一生的小小遺憾，彷彿在這個將近一世紀之後的、再平凡不過的傍晚，被有著相同緣分的兩個青年⋯給悄悄實現了。

甜膩的氛圍裡，在遙遠的時空中，依稀能聽到黑髮青年摸著他寫的譜，對著午後小睡的戀人低聲唸著⋯

—— ‘來合奏吧！Brett。你要拉第一小提琴⋯還是第二小提琴？’ ——

-

**Author's Note:**

> 這4一個流浪漢拐走Eddy一起當流浪漢ㄉ故事（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 兔子肉好吃qqq


End file.
